In the machining process of automobile wheels, the machined semi-finished wheels need to be completed by three procedures. The wheel transfer process requires a lot of time, and also increases the labor intensity of workers, which affects the production efficiency of a wheel machining enterprise to a certain extent and also increases the labor cost of the enterprise.